lowrafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Magic (OOC: We wanted to give freedom to the players to be able to use as fancy or as mundane looking spells as they want while still restricting the power on the spells.) WARNING: IF I see people do not follow this or make a spell way to fancy eg: erupt lava from the ground for a tier 1 spell. I will remove this and put a STRICK ruling with ALOT of approval that will be approved by JORDIE only. Power of spells are divided into 4 Tiers. Tier 0 , Tier 1 , Tier 2 , Tier 3. Tier 0 Tier 0 spells consist on spells that can do no harm and is used for utility only purposus. This can be for example summoning a small fire to light an area or fill a cup with water. These spells has no drawback and can be done infinitly. Tier 1 Tier 1 spells are the basic offensive spell that any mage can learn. These spells are consider weak but has no drawback neither. They can be spammed without harming the mage. Even though they are weak it is still able to hurt/damage other players or monster. Tier 2 Tier 2 spells are very strong offensive spell with limited use per day that comes with a drawback. Considerably more stronger then tier 1 spells tier 2 canonly be done 10-20 times per day before completly exhausting the user. Spells like these should not be taken lightly by anyone even the mage because if he/shewould be only a novice in magic they would harm themself more then it's target. Exemple lighting themself on fire or braking a bone. Of course expenrience mage will not have this problem Tier 3 Tier 3 spells are consider weapon of mass destruction. Being able to only be used once per 2-3 days these spells cannot be performed by a novice or experienced mage. If they attempted to use this level of spell it would more likely kill them in a gruesome way then succesfully casting it. Only a master of magic is able to cast such powerfull spells though even a master will be harmed in the process. Basic spell Tier 0 Fire: Sparks The use open his palm as little sparks start bursting out of his hand. These sparks would be a source of light but would quickly vanish he thrown. Water: Water In the palm of the user hand a puddle of fresh water would appear able to drink it or clean himself. Earth: Modling THe user would grabd a chunk of earth on the ground and would be able to mold any sorte of simple object. Wind: Breeze Using a fanning motion with there hand a fresh breeze like one from the one would flow out of the users hand Dark: Vision Able to see 20ft infront of him when the area is pitch black (Does not work if the area pitch black from the use of magic) Light: Orb A small orb what glows and enlighten the area of the mage. Tier 1 Fire: Ball A ball of flame conjured by the mage able to travers as hard as the user can throw. On impact a small explosion would be made. Anything HIGHLY flamable (EG: Dried leaves , oil) would be caught on fire. Water: jet A stream on water shoot through the users palm this would be able to knock down any typical man. Earth: Spikes Forming half a feet large spike with a chunk of earth the user is able to throw it as hard as they can throw. On impact it would impale skin. Armour harder then cloths would prevent any penetration. Wind: Slash Focusing wind around the user hand in a slash motion he would release a slash of wind that would be able to cut skin or anything weaker. Dark: Flame A green flame would appear in the hand of the user throwing as hard as he can. The flame is able to weaken the enemies muscle and give slight pain. Light: Blind Releasing a huge orb of light everyone user in a radius of 20ft would be blinded. Tier 2 Fire: Flamethrower Opening both palm toward the enemy the user would shoot a huge cone of immense fire 10ft infront of him. Anything that stays in the fire to long will be burnt. Water: storm Making an orb infront of the user chest he would then condense the water into making ice. From the orb multiple ice spikes would come out shooting into one direction. Enough spike and even an orc could die. Earth: EarthQuake Focusing energy into it's hand he would smash the ground creaking a seismic action. Spikes would then come out of the ground in a line towards the enemy. Wind: Slash In one single hand motion multiple wave of wind sharp as a blade would flow towards it's enemie Dark: the dead Focusing his necrotic power he would raise a fallen one from the ground to fight along his sides. Light: N/A Tier 3 Fire: Erupt As the user smash his fists on the ground lava would burst out from all places. Spewing out of the ground the enemies would quickly die if he did not pay attention. Water: stream Shooting a small strong stream of water that would be able to cut 30inch of steel like if it was paper. Earth: N/A Wind: Tornado A medium size tornado would be summon infront of him sucking in his enemies and his allies into it before shooting it 1000ft in the air falling to there death. Dark: army 25 skeleton with either bows or sword would be summon from the ground aiding the user for only a limited of time. Light: Beam Condensing light into literally energy in a split second a huge beam that would last only a second would be shoot. Traveling over 100ft infront of the user destroying everything in it's way.